LOTM: Raining Chaos S4 P6/Transcript
(Rose is seen by Erin's side) Erin: *Moans* Rose: Mom.... Malindes:....... Guard #1: *Voice* YOUR HIGHNESS!!! Guard #2: *Voice* WE GOT SOME TRESPASSERS HERE!!! Malindes: Huh? Rose: *Gasp* (Malindes, Mint and Rose step out to find the guards dragging Grey and Popsicle in by their ears) Popsicle: OW STOP STOP!!! Grey: Still hurts! Rose: Grey! Popsicle! Malindes: What was that about trespassing then? Guard #1: These two got the infected Tickle Monsters all riled up! Guard #2: They went into the Forbidden Forest! Malindes: WHAT?!?! Grey: Hey we killed a good number of them! Popsicle: Yeah! Malindes: Guys don't you realize how dangerous that was!? Grey: We were just trying to help! Popsicle: We figured if we kill the monsters for you guys it would help out in the long run! Malindes: *Sigh* Look, I appreciate the effort but those monsters aren't to be taken lightly! Grey: Why? Popsicle: They really didn't seem so dangerous. Trust me I know now. Malindes: Well the problem is that they breed like rabbits! Grey:.....Oh. Popsicle: How? Malindes: The Tickle Monsters were designed to replace their fallen comrades. For every monster you killed out there, another one somewhere in the forest would multiply and make a new one! Grey: Ooooh so that's why they wouldn't stop coming! Popsicle: Hm. Rose: And besides, thanks to you two running off, Erin got infected by the Doom Seekers! Grey: WHAT?!?! (Grey and Popsicle see Erin on the bed) Grey: G-Grandma! Erin: G-...Grey....? Grey: Oh nononono! Popsicle: Oh man... Rose: Yeah! See what your little "Romantic mission" got us!? Grey: M-Mom I... I'm sorry we were just trying to help! Rose: You left us behind to try and be a hero! Even when Malindes warned you and told you how dangerous it was! Grey: I-I-I- Rose: You have no idea how disappointed I am in you right now! Grey: *Tears up a little* M-Mom I just... Rose: Look I don't care! Go to your room! Grey:...... (Grey turns and runs off to his room. Rose looks in shock) Rose: Wait......Oh no... Popsicle: G-Grey! Rose: Son wait I- (The door is heard slamming) Rose:...... Malindes:...... Popsicle: Grey.... Rose: I....I didn't mean it.... Erin:...... Mint: Awkward. Rose:....... (Rose looks down sad) Malindes: You okay Rosie? Rose:.....I didn't mean it... Popsicle:....... Rose: Pop, can you go talk to him for me? Popsicle: M-Me? Rose: I doubt he'll listen to me now..... Tell him I'm sorry. Please.... Popsicle: Okay... (Popsicle walks off) Rose:...... Erin: R-....Rosie.... Rose: *Turns to Erin* Don't worry Erin. I'm gonna help find a spell to save you. Erin: Thanks..... Mint: There is somewhere you can look for a potential cure. Rose: Where? Malindes: Yeah where? It could be what saves our realm. Mint: You won't like it madam. Malindes: Why? Mint: The guards did report a gang of Fire Demons hiding in The Forbidden Forest using the curse on the Monsters. Malindes:.......Oh. In there. Rose: Wait really? Mint: Mmhm... Rose: Oh boy... Malindes: There's too much risk in that mission! Rose: So what? If it's to cure Erin I'll take it! Malindes: Rosie- Rose: I said I'll take it!! Malindes:.....Okay then. Jeez. Rose: I'll need to get Grey and Popsicle in order though. Mint: Hurry. Malindes: You don't have a lot of time! Erin: *Moans* (Rose goes and enters Grey's room) Rose: Grey. Grey: Go away...... (Grey is seen lying face first into his pillow as Popsicle rubs his back) Popsicle:... Rose: Grey... Honey.... Grey: Please just leave me alone.... (Rose goes up to Grey's bed) Popsicle: I've tried to talk to him but he doesn't wanna. Rose:.... Grey... Sweetie.... I am so so sorry for what I said... I didn't mean any of it. I was just so angry over what happened to Erin. I had no right to take it out on you or Popsicle. Grey: Well you did anyway..... Rose:...... Popsicle:...... (Rose sits beside Grey) Rose: Sweetie. You know mommy still loves you... Grey:..... Rose: I understand if you are mad at me. I just want you to know that I love Grey. I always have and I always will. Grey:......... Popsicle:...... Rose: So please, let's go save grandma. Together. Grey:....... (Grey sits up smiling a bit) Grey: Okay. (Rose smiles and hugs Grey) Rose: That's my boy! Grey: *Giggle* Rose: Now come on. Let's get back to that forest! Popsicle: W-We're going back? Rose: Yep! Erin's cure is in there! Popsicle: Oh man.... Grey: Hey, we got this Popsicle. Together. Popsicle: I didn't fair well in there.... Grey: Well not there's three of us! The more the merrier! Rose: Yeah! Popsicle: Okay... Grey: Now come on! Let's go save Erin! Rose: Yay! (The three high five) TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Sequels